


you'll see the stars before sunrise

by scandalous



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Aftercare, Belts, Chronic Pain, Dacryphilia, Dom James Wilson, Established Relationship, Feelings, Impact Play, M/M, Painplay, Sub Greg House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: House compliments Wilson's belt, and like with most things, he has a very specific reason to.





	you'll see the stars before sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> finally... i wrote fully fledged hilson porn with added feelings.
> 
> title from _cold blood_ by bruno major
> 
> enjoy!

It’s a normal day at Princeton-Plainsboro, for the most part. House and Wilson don’t disclose to anyone that they’re dating, like usual; House and Wilson tease each other and talk shit, like usual. What’s not usual is Wilson’s new belt as he, Cuddy and House talk about one or other issue that’s ridiculous, another of House’s extreme and dangerous ideas.

“Hey, Wilson,” he starts, nudging him with his hand and making him turn at him. “I like that new belt on you.”

Wilson squints a little, but grins nonetheless. “Thanks, House.”   
  
Cuddy is completely dumbfounded, her hands going down onto the table and her staring at them skeptically. She turns to Wilson and says, “Did he just compliment something you’re wearing?”   
  
“I’m not on a new drug just because I said Wilson’s belt looks nice,” House intercepts. 

Cuddy rolls her eyes and looks at Wilson, saying silently to look out for weirder behaviors, and as soon as they’re out of the door and in some place no one can hear them, he’s whispering to House.

“You think she’s not gonna suspect anything? Who  _ compliments  _ a plain, boring  _ belt _ ?”   
  
House raises a brow, shrugs. “Someone who wants to get spanked with that plain, boring belt?”

Wilson has blood rush to his cheeks. “ _House_ ,” he hisses.

He cocks his head. “Wilson.”   
  
He sighs and pulls him into a quick kiss. “Tonight,” he says, putting his hand between House’s thighs, palming him down and smiling smugly when he starts getting hard. “And you better not try to get off while we’re in the hospital.”   


House rolls his eyes. “Of course not.”   
  
“You’ll be good for me.” He pulls him into another kiss before turning and leaving to his office; House looks until he’s gone out of his sight, and tries to ignore the hard-on in his jeans. It could be easy to get some relief, but hell, he’s already gonna get belted, he doesn’t want to not be able to sit down tomorrow.

He draws in a breath and heads to the DDX room to discuss his latest case with Chase, Foreman and Cameron.

* * *

House goes through the motions— another life saved, another puzzle solved. He goes home in Wilson’s car, and they talk about everything except what they’re going to do as soon as they’re inside. He’s had stray thoughts about it the whole day— Wilson holding the belt tight, a careful hand on House’s hip before he brings it down on him; Wilson kissing his tears away; Wilson jerking him off fast and hard while his ass burns, while he’s mumbling nonsense.

As soon as they’re inside, House pulls off his jacket and hangs it up.

“Eager, are we?” Wilson teases as he unbuckles his belt. House draws in a breath.

“Shut up,” he mumbles, blushing, and before he can walk to the bedroom, he’s pinned to the wall, a hand on his hip. Wilson might be two inches shorter than him, but hell, when he exudes dominance like this, House almost feels small around him.

“I’m not going to shut up,” Wilson tells him, voice completely neutral, “and considering how much you want to get spread out and hit with my belt—” his lips curl into an easy, smug grin— “I recommend you shut up. Because otherwise, you’re not going to get the pain that you crave.”

House draws in a breath. He’s getting hard again, and he nods— Wilson pulls away and heads to the bedroom, not taking off his clothes apart from his belt, which is set on his hand firmly. House’s jeans are growing more uncomfortable by the minute, and a part of him wants to be bare while Wilson isn’t— all of his body to be seen while Wilson hasn’t even unzipped his pants.

“Come on, House,” Wilson nudges. “Undress.”

He bites back the  _ Yes, sir _ that almost escapes his lips, and starts undressing. He’s hard, and he wants to palm himself, he wants to get off, but the threat of Wilson not hitting him goes back to his mind. 

“Good,” Wilson nods. “Lay on your stomach now.”   


He nods, licking his lips and climbing into bed. He lays down, his cock brushing up against the covers, his feet hanging off the edge of the bed. He lays his head on a pillow and watches the window, the curtains drawn in. 

“You’ll count.”

House has quite literally made his bed and lied in it, so he says, “Yes sir.”   


Wilson puts a hand on the small of his back, trailing up before rubbing his shoulder blades comfortingly. Like he’s aware of how much it took for House to say those two simple words. They’re not just words to him— they’re like giving away a part of himself to Wilson. It’s utter submission; which he is already showing, by being bare and ready to be belted, but it’s a verbal type of utter submission.

After a few minutes of silent caressing, Wilson pulls away, and House feels the leather of the belt brush up against his ass cheeks, and his hips buck down into the mattress. He closes his eyes and holds onto the pillow preemptively.

Wilson brings it down, and he howls, hips bucking down, pre-come coating the head of his cock. “Oh fuck,” he pants, digging his fingers into the pillow. The pain in his leg immediately fades into the background, and all he’s got is the burning in his ass.

“You good?” Wilson asks, putting a hand on his ass.

“Yeah,” he pants. “One. Keep going.”   
  
Wilson’s hand goes back to the small of his back, rubbing a little. “You sure?”   
  
“Keep going,” House insists.

He moans at the second hit, feeling tears prick his eyes as he can't help but squirm a little a little, his cock aching for touch. “Two.”   
  
“Maybe I should’ve tied you up for this,” Wilson says, and he can only whimper out at the idea, so he hits him again, the burning sensation in his ass only increasing, making everything else fade away.

“Three.” Another one. He’s definitely stained the covers with pre-come. “Fo-four.”   


Wilson rubs one of his ass cheeks soothingly. “Continue?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“I’m not hearing the magic word.” As much as he’s got his face buried in a pillow right now, he can feel Wilson’s smug smile.

“Wilson, you—”   
  
He pulls his hand away, and he can hear the belt being put down. He whines, as much as he doesn’t want to, the sound coming out of him nonetheless.

“Wilson,” he breathes. He shakes his head. “Sir… please.”   
  
“Good boy,” he says, with that teasing edge to his voice, and picks up the belt again.

At the fifth hit, any semblance of composure House has left is broken apart. He sobs into the pillow, holding onto it, shaking and breathing hard, and he only manages to stutter out a “Five.” It burns, the pain all too pleasurable, nothing like the pain he has to deal with on a daily basis— maybe because he wants this one, craves it like it’s a new painkiller he can’t get too addicted to.

Wilson puts the belt down and helps him lay on his side, putting his hand around House’s cock. He moans brokenly, soft sobs leaving his mouth.

“Good,” Wilson says, leaning down to kiss his tears away. “You’re doing so good for me.” He kisses his cheek and starts jerking him off, an expert grip on him, his strokes sure and precise, making him get closer and closer to climax. “You have to beg, just a little, just say please, okay?”   
  
House sucks in a breath. “Please,” he moans, hips bucking up against Wilson’s hand. 

“Amazing,” Wilson says. “Come, House.” He doesn’t go immediately after the cue. “I’m so proud of you.”   


House comes at that, breathing hard, panting softly and holding onto anything, spilling white all over Wilson’s hand. As soon as his orgasm fades, he falls into the realization that he came at Wilson saying he’s proud of him. He’s overwhelmed with some sense of shame or embarrassment, but Wilson pulls him into another kiss, so he ignores it.

“Are you okay?” Wilson asks.

“Yeah,” he replies. He takes Wilson’s wrist and pulls his hand up, licking his own come off it before unzipping Wilson’s pants. He looks up at him. “Are you okay? I don’t want to have you feel guilty over making my ass bright red or nothing.”   
  
“House,” he says, rolling his eyes and pulling his pants and boxers down. He’s hard.

_Ah_. House licks his lips and smiles up at him. “I did think you were just indulging me.”   
  
“Oh, no,” he says, pulling himself closer. “I’m a bit of a sadist. It’s nothing compared to how much of a masochist you are, though.”   


He rolls his eyes and takes the head of Wilson’s cock in his mouth, sucking him off eagerly. Wilson gasps, hips stuttering up as House licks down and up the shaft. He plays with his balls with one hand, keeping the other one in Wilson’s hip, digging his nails into it as he bobs his head up and down.

He focuses on it, on the red burn down his ass, on having Wilson’s cock in his mouth, making sure to make it all a bit slobbery, opening his mouth and letting drool go down his chin as he makes sure Wilson gets as much pleasure as him, if not more. He takes more of him in his mouth, a hand on the top of his head.

“God, House,” Wilson breathes, hips bucking into his mouth, making him choke a little. “Your mouth’s always amazing—  _ fuck _ ..”

House looks up at him with this submissive look in his eyes, and Wilson grins, petting him before his head tilts back, soft moans leaving his mouth. House rips them off him one by one, swirling his tongue around the head before lapping up at the slit of his cock, letting pre-come fall right into his tongue.

He takes him in and Wilson breaks, coming into his mouth, letting out shuddering breaths as House doesn’t pull away, letting him spill white right into his tongue. He pulls off with a pop when Wilson’s done, and swallows all of it, looking up at him with a small grin.

“You have a problem,” Wilson says as he goes to look for the lotion.

“Yeah, you just belted me, I think it’s obvious I have a problem.”   
  
“I meant regarding swallowing come.”   


House laughs and lays again on his stomach, Wilson starting to apply the lotion to his ass, rubbing circles into it. They stay in silence like that for a while, Wilson taking care of him while he relishes in the feeling of it all. He doesn’t want to admit he likes it, so he doesn’t.

“What did you think?” Wilson asks. “How… was this?”   
  
“It was great. It’s pain that I want, and you’re amazing at jerking me off.”   
  
“It’s one of my many talents,” Wilson says dryly before wiping his hand off in a towel.

“Along with being stupidly kind, comforting cancer kids and fucking me into the mattress?”

He rolls his eyes. “Exactly. Get into bed, okay? You deserve to rest after this.”   
  
“I was gonna nap anyway,” House mumbles.

He smiles at him and kisses him quick. “I know.”

House can’t help but do as told, getting into bed and holding onto the pillow, laying on his side as to not disturb the lotion.

When he wakes up in the middle of the night from his pain, Wilson is right there, arms wrapped around him, and there’s some Vicodin on his nightstand. 

He smiles a little and takes the pills, knowing Wilson put them there.


End file.
